ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bartholomew's Knife
To obtain this item you need to trade the Buccaneer's Knife to the ??? at the south end of the room where Brigandish Blade is spawned shortly after he is defeated. The knife must be traded within seconds of his defeat. The best way is to make a macro to do this and spam the macro the instant BB goes down. Be right in front of of the ??? if you can. make the macro: /targetnpc /item "Buccaneer's Knife" if you are the one using the Buccaneer's Knife to kill him, just make another macro to hit first to unequip it. If you have the Buccaneer's Knife offhand make sure to use 'sub' instead of 'main', or just equip a 2-handed weapon (like a staff). /equip main "Some other weapon" It worked for me. Rasantath 22:00, 30 June 2008 (UTC) You can make macros specifically to unnequip a piece of gear, no need to make one that equips something else. Use the following syntax: /equip main --Pyree 02:18, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I don't believe this is true. I bought a knife from bazaar and traded it to the ??? which remains until someone trades. I got Btm. Knife 1/1. It's possible the more times its killed without trading the higher percentage to obtain the knife. If you are lucky you will receive the message "The Buccaneer's Knife begins to change shape. Obtained: Bartholomew's Knife" Does this have some kind of stipulation such as that it MUST be done on watersday? Trading within even 2 seconds of BB dieing yields nothing. Maverick 18:53, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :No Stipulation of Day, its just a Low %, i just got mine, 1/2, traded right after he died. It was Earth Day, It really is just random dumb luck - Karbuncle From Killing Ifrit Board, posted by Raldo Nov 27 2007, 07:16 PM When Brigandish Blade is killed, the pillar that can morph the knife has a chance to 'charge' at the same rate of success as getting one of the other weapons to drop from the other sky NMs. If the pillar successfully 'charges', the next Bucc. Knife to be traded to it will morph into a Btm. Knife, and then the pillar will become dormant again. Things to note: • The speed at which you trade is unimportant, the 'charge' of the pillar will not wear off until someone's knife morphs, or perhaps until another Brigandish Blade is killed. People used to think that you needed to trade as quickly as you could after BB was killed, however that's not the case. You could technically get a Btm. Knife without even killing BB, if the last group that killed BB didn't bother to trade to the pillar and it 'charged' and you just happened to be the next person to do the trade. You do not have to be in the zone, area, or even logged on when BB is killed, all that matters is that you have a Bucc. Knife and the pillar is 'charged' for the morph to work. • The KNIFE you're using has nothing to do with it. You can continue to use the same knife throughout your sky career, it is the pillar 'charging' that matters, not which knife you use. Some people choose to toss their knife each time simply to save space, however it's not necessary. • Only one knife can morph per 'charge'. If there are multiple thieves wanting this knife, the pillar is 'charged', and they all trade to it, only the first knife trade will be registered and morphed. • Make sure you're trading your knife to the ??? that gives you that long speech, not the ??? that pops BB. • You will not lose your knife upon trading unless it successfully morphs, and the ??? will never despawn. Hope that helps, I remember two years ago when I was looking for info about this; it was all superstition and guesswork. Gropitou 23:23, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Effect on BB? Can BB be killed with Bartholomew's Knife as well? Was just wondering, since they're obviously related.. should maybe put that info on the article? Zaphor 20:23, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :* I just tried, it doesn't seem to work. However I didn't have enough time to see the water additionnal effect proc, so maybe if it did proc, it would work (the additional effect is not 100%, unlike the hidden add. effect on Buccaneer's Knife against BB). Soily 20:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC)